Huyendo del destino
by Tsunashio-Sawada
Summary: Todo había pasado tan rápido y sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar. Nana Sawada había muerto y Iemitsu no lo pudo evitar, pero por lo menos quería proteger al niño que le había dejado; pero el destino juega malas pasadas y esta no es la excepción. Un grupo de asesinos son enviados para matar al próximo Décimo Vongola...Summary completo dentro YAOI R27 Ex–"Un único destino" ¡Corregido!


**Huyendo del destino**

**Arco I**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de la maravillosa Akiro Amano-sensei.

**Titulo: **Huyendo del destino

**Pareja principal:** R27 [Reborn/Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059 [Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera]; 3387 [Riohey Sasagawa/Hana Kurokawa]

Las demás parejas irán apareciendo más adelante.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos del personaje-

-_"Pensamiento de los personajes"-_

[…] Aclaraciones de la autora

-**Diálogos en otro idioma** (Traducción)-

-_**Diálogos por teléfono**_-

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama/Humor/Romance/Yaoi (y tal vez un poco de Hard Yaoi)

**Ranting:** T pero algunas escenas son recomendadas para mayores de 16 aunque sé que no me harán caso [u.u]

**Summary completo:** Todo había pasado tan rápido y sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar. Nana Sawada había muerto y Iemitsu no lo pudo evitar, pero por lo menos quería proteger al niño que le había dejado; pero el destino juega malas pasadas y esta no es la excepción. Un grupo de asesinos son enviados para matar al próximo Decimo Vongola pero hay algo con lo que no se contaba. La decisión de una asesina y el cambio de planes de un conocido sicario pueden hacer que todo de un vuelco de 180°; pero hay algo de lo que se puede estar seguro, no se puede huir del destino, te perseguirá hasta en lo más recóndito del mundo. Tsunayoshi es el claro ejemplo es esto. YAOI R27 Ex – "Un único destino" ¡Corregido!

**.:::::.**

¡Ciaossu!

Bueno damas, damos, caballeros y caballeras (?) acá me tienen con el nuevo y mejorado capitulo de "Un Único Destino" el cual, como podrán notar, tiene un nuevo título… Se me hacía ilusión cambiarlo [*w*]

Ahora bien, se que dije que subiría la conti los sábados, y el sábado pasado no lo hice y hoy es martes… un poco retrasado (?) [uwu]. El problema fue que a mi escuela se le antojo comenzar con las semanas de prueba justo cuando yo había comenzado con mis Fic´s [Escuela: Hay, mírame, mírame.. Comenzare con la escuela justo cuando tu querías seguir con tus historia… soy re malota (?) –se mueve gaymente(?)-] ¿Qué? [e3é] Así funcionan las cosas en mi cabeza (?)

_Pequeño anuncio:_ La semana que viene dudo subir la conti como tenía previsto, tengo el cumpleaños de una amiga, la cual no me dejara faltar [e3é] aparte de los exámenes en mi escuela… por lo que en la próxima semana [no esta]n subiré dos capítulos… al igual que hoy [8D]. Además les tengo una pequeña serpresita, un pequeño ¡one-shot! [8D] Pero no les dire la pareja [Muajajajaja] eso se descubre al final de one-shot [:3]

Bueno, no les molesto más, acá les dejo el capitulo…

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

_**Introducción: El comienzo del fin**_

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Era una noche de invierno cuando todo comenzó, había sido un día como cualquier otro. Nana Sawada, una joven mujer de no más de 30 años, cabellos castaños hasta el hombro y unos hermosos ojos avellana que parecían estar llenos de emociones, gozaba de ocho meses de embarazo, espernada a su primer hijo. Ese día había echo las actividades cotidianas que llevaba haciendo durante varios años, recibiendo la noticia que su esposo llegaría entre hoy y mañana para poder estar con ella cuando llegara su hijo. Pero nada sale como uno lo planea.

A las 6 pm de esa tarde fue ingresada al Hospital Estatal de Namimori con fuertes contracciones, fue gracias a la ayuda de un vecino que pudo llegar una ambulancia a su casa para poder atenderla, dado que la mujer estaba sola en su residencia. El doctor encargado de su cuadro, Yoshida Jui, la reviso llegando a la conclusión que había entrado en trabajo de parto y tenían que prepararla de inmediato para este.

A pesar de las negaciones de la mujer, quien quería llegar a la llegada de su esposo, fue preparada y transportada a una de las salas de parto, en la que poco después entro el doctor.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo y, en cierta forma, molesto, su mirada vagaba a su alrededor no muy confiada de los acompañantes de su alrededor. El sonido de algunas armas siendo preparadas la alerto, apretando con más fuerza al mango de su katana. Ya faltaba poco. Lo presentía, lo sentía y lo sabía. Aun así no se movió de su lugar, sentada en una de las sillas en medio de ese galpón vació su mirada escarlata vagaba por todo el lugar pero sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, su largo cabello plateado estaba finamente sujeto en una coleta alta, la misma era envuelta por un listón índigo para que no estorbara; su ropa era completamente negra, un pantalón y una camisa ajustados a su cuerpo, era la mejor ropa para el trabajo que tenía que cumplir.

Uno de los hombres vestido de negro se le acerco para poder comunicarle que ya podía comenzar pero antes de dejarle decir nada se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a avanzar, en su mano derecha mantenía su katana y en la izquierda una gabardina de color negro, también. Salió de aquel galpón putrefacto subiendo a la camioneta estacionada en el exterior, su rostro mantenía la misma expresión aunque su anterior estaba lleno de dudas y criticas, ya no podía echarse atrás. _No debía._

El vehículo avanzo poco después, en cuanto un grupo de cuatro hombres ingreso al auto, aumentando la velocidad a medida que entraban en la ciudad. Su mirada nunca se aparto de la ventana, solo escuchando algunos vagos sonidos de armas y susurros entre los hombres, al igual que algunas miradas en su persona; aun así no los miro.

Durante un corto instante de tiempo, cuando su mirada se poso en el Hospital a lo lejos, su mirada se lleno de culpa y melancolía pero eso duro tan poco que realmente no se puede estar seguro de haberse visto. Apretó con más fuerza el mango de su katana mordiendo su labio inferior disimuladamente. No se podía permitir mostrar debilidad y menos en ese momento. Solo lamentaba no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Dos enfermeras se mantenían a los flancos de la agitada madre. Un frió sudor recorría la frente y rostro de la nívea piel de la joven mujer, su respiración agitada y la expresión de dolor en su rostro, junto con alguna lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas denotaba el esfuerzo y dolor por el que pasaba. Otras dos enfermeras se encontraban asistiendo al doctor, entregándole todo lo necesario para poder manejar el parto o mejor posible.

- Mi… m-mi espo-so... – susurro la joven madre mientras una enfermera limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo - ¿Dónde… esta... m-mi es-poso?

- E-el vendrá pronto… No se preocupe Nana-san – alentó la otra enfermera intentando darle ánimos a la mujer, mientras una mirada de compasión invadía sus ojos.

- Bien, Nana-san… Intentémoslo una vez más – interrumpió el doctor para indicarle a la mujer que pujara, no le era de extrañar que un parto tardara tanto pero tenía que terminar esto con rapidez o la mujer estaría muy cansada para continuar.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Su mirada recorrió la habitación antes de detenerse en el cuerpo inerte a sus pies, la sangre había comenzado a escurrir de las heridas por su cuerpo y comenzaba a manchar el suelo, corrió uno de sus pies para no tener que lidiar con las "huellas" de sangre que tendría después. El arma en su mano derecha lo delataba como el autor del crimen, y el leve humo que salía de la misma hacia evidente que no llevaba mucho de haberla disparado.

La expresión del hombre se mantenía indiferente, una gran fedora cubría sus ojos por lo que era imposible saber que expresaban estos pero era obvio que no seria remordimiento o culpa. Unas largas patillas rizadas sobresalían de su fedora, dando cierta gracia a su aspecto pero aun así no perdía lo amenazador y enigmático de su presencia. Su mano izquierda paso al bolsillo de se pantalón negro, a juego con su saco y corbata, mientras comenzaba a alejarse del cuerpo rumbo a la salida, ignorando al ventana por la que había entrado.

Pasos fuertes, ruidosos y rápidos se escucharon pro el pasillo alertando al hombre que lo habían escuchado, o al menos había escuchado los disparos, aun así no detuvo su paso elegante y despreocupado con dirección a la puerta. Se detuvo frente a la misma en el mismo instante en que los pasos lo hacían del otro lado; su mano izquierda pasó al pomo de la puerta con lentitud y elegancia, cada instante parecía durar una hora pero su rostro no parecía mostrar nervios o ansias de ningún tipo. La puerta fue abierta con cierta fuerza y una sádica sonrisa se extendió por sus finos labios mientras levantaba su rostro mostrando aquellos ojos negros llenos de diversión y sadismo, pero algo más importante, repletos de peligro.

Un gran grupo de hombres vestidos de negro estaban frente a él apuntándole con diferentes armas pero un estremecimiento los invadió a todos al ver al hombre frente a ellos, al mismo tiempo que el de la fedora levantaba su mano con su arma y los apuntaba a todos, de su rostro nunca se borro la sádica sonrisa mientras que de su arma comenzaban a salir balas a grandes velocidades.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Las enfermeras se mantenían a los lados de la joven mujer mientras esta respiraba agitadamente siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor, el parto ya estaba avanzando pero aun faltaba poco para que le pequeño bebe naciera.

- Lo hace muy bien Sawada-san, solo un poco más – instruyo y alentó el medico quien, con ayuda de las enfermeras, estaba preparado para recibir al niño y hacer los estudios necesarios a un recién nacido.

En la sala solo se escuchaban los quejidos de la mujer quien estaba dando a luz y, pocos minutos después, un fuerte llanto del recién nacido. El doctor cortó el cordón umbilical que unía a la madre y al niño, el cual entrego a la enfermera para que lo examinase.

- M-mi… bebé… - un susurro se escucho en el lugar proveniente de la castaña quien estiro el brazo queriendo recibir a su bebe.

Una de las enfermeras, la que tenia al recién nacido, sonrió levemente acercándose a la mujer para entregarle a su hijo pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso hacia la madre las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo comenzaron a lanzar fuertes sonidos alertando al médico. Las enfermeras y el médico se acercaron con rapidez a la madre para examinarla y parar lo que sea que le estuviera provocando el paro, la joven que tenia al niño en brazos miro horrorizada la maquina que marcaba el pulso de Nana; su pulso estaba cayendo hasta reducirse a nada, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

La camioneta avanzaba por las calles hasta su destino. Se estaciono en el aparcadero del Hospital Estatal de Namimori y de esta comenzaron a bajar tres hombres vestidos completamente de negro y armas en mano. Todos miraron a su alrededor atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudiera efectuarse por las personas que entraban o salían del hospital; tales movimientos de sus miradas eran ocultos bajo los lentes oscuros de las gafas de sol que traían puestos.

Unos minutos después la puerta de la camioneta fue abierta nuevamente y de esta bajo una joven de cabellos plata y mirada escarlata, carente de emoción; una katana se mantenía en su mano derecha mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Hospital sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor. Los hombres la siguieron de cerca sabiendo que la joven quería terminar todo lo más rápido posible.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Un suspiro abandono los labios del médico mientras una mirada de lamente y culpa era dirigida al cuerpo inerte de, la que fue, una joven madre. Las enfermeras, que lo habían estado asistiendo para atender a la mujer, cubrían el cuerpo con una manta, negando levemente con la cabeza ante la pérdida de la mujer, intentando contener las lágrimas. El recién nacido, en brazos de una de las enfermeras, no había parado de llorar en ningún momento, como si lamentara la muerte de su madre.

Lleva al niño a revisión, hagan los estudios correspondientes y asegúrate que lo que tenia Sawada-san no lo tenga él – ordeno el doctor volviendo a soltar un suspiro, su mirada perdida en la manta blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la madre. Aun no terminaba de entender cómo podía pasar de un estado completamente saludable, hace tan solo una semana, a uno tan deplorable, como el de hace nos instantes.

La enfermera, al igual que las demás, no fue capaz de decir nada y solo siguieron las indicaciones del hombre. La joven con el bebe salió de la habitación para llevarlo al área de maternidad y le hicieran los estudios adecuados. En cambio, las otras enfermeras, sacaron la camilla con el cuerpo de la mujer para poder llevarlo a la morgue y pudieran determinar la causa de la muerte.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Su rostro fue cubierto por el ala ancha de su fedora, la sádica sonrisa permanecía como una marca registrada en sus labios, el arma en su mano derecha soltaba un poco de humo por la cantidad de balas que habían salido de la misma. Su andar elegante y tranquilo no concordaba en lo absoluto con el paisaje que lo rodeaba; cientos de cuerpos ensangrentados y rostros llenos de horror se extendían por el piso de aquel lugar, mientras marcas de bala se apreciaban en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pero todas tenían algo en común, estaban directamente apuntando a puntos vitales de todas aquellas pobres criaturas.

El hombre pasó su mano por el ala de su fedora para acomodarla y cubrir mejor su rostro, dándole un aspecto amenazador y atemorizante, pero sin perder lo atrayente y elegante. Su caminata no se detuvo hasta estar completamente fuera del lugar, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro siendo reemplazada por una mirada inexpresiva característica del hombre; el arma en su mano derecha emitió un débil brillo de diferentes colores antes de transformarse en un camaleón verde de ojos saltones, color amarillo, el animal paso con rapidez al ala de la fedora de su dueño con, lo que aprecia ser, una sonrisa.

Una de las manos del hombre se introdujo en su saco sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, de la cual extrajo uno llevándolo a su boca y prendiéndolo con un mechero. Dio una larga calada antes de tomar el cigarro con su dedo índice y medio, con su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzado a caminar rumbo al hotel y de ahí al aeropuerto rumbo a Italia.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

La joven enfermera caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital mirando con detenimiento al pequeño bebe recién nacido que, no hace muy poco, se había quedado completamente dormido, exhausto por haber llorado tanto. Su cabello castaña, ya limpio y sin rastro de la placenta, era alborotado y un poco largo a comparación con el de los demás bebés; sus aun no habían definido su color por lo que eran de un gris claro, pero eso no le hacían perder lo bellos y relucientes de los mismos; su cuerpo era menudo y pequeño, casi con una apariencia frágil y delicada en comparación a otros bebés.

No tardo mas de unos minutos en llegar al hala de maternidad en donde la esperaba la encargada de la misma, una mujer mayor y ya experimentada, quien cogió al niño en brazos con una sonrisa para poder entrar en la sala y empezar con los estudios adecuados.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

La joven de largos cabellos ingreso en el Hospital bajo la atenta mirada de las personas allí presentes, su imagen y andar no eran acordes al lugar en el que estaba. Los hombres que la rodeaban, como si la estuvieran protegiendo, le daban un aire intimidante y peligroso, por lo que nadie se atrevió a acercarse; a excepción de una de las recepcionistas, la más adulta de todas.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – pregunto con cierto nerviosismo pero con firmeza en la voz, recorriendo con su mirada a los recién llegados no muy confiada de su procedencia.

**- Nulla che mi puó offrire.** (Nada de lo que usted pueda ofrecerme) – contesto en un fluido y perfecto acento italiano desconcertando a todos los allí presentes, quienes no lograron entender ninguna de las palabras pronunciadas por la joven.

Pero algo que si habían sentido y entendido es lo peligrosas que eran esas personas, un solo escalofrió había recorrido el cuero de todos los presentes advirtiéndoles de eso pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar o detenerles, la joven, seguida de los hombres, pasaron de largo a las salas del Hospital para comenzar con su búsqueda.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

La mujer sonrió a medida que revisaba al recién nacido quien la miraba expectante con unos enormes ojos grises, como si le preguntara que estaba haciendo pero eso no duro mucho cuando una de las enfermeras que la ayudaba clamo su atención comenzado a lugar con él para distraerlo de los exámenes.

La mujer soltó un suspiro mientras sacaba un poco de sangre del brazo del pequeño quien, al estar entretenido jugando, no hizo mayor problema ¿o tal vez no quería interrumpir el trabajo de la señora? Una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en el rostro del infante, sus grandes mofletes, redondos y gorditos, lo hacían ver completamente adorable y encantador: casi parecía un pequeño angelito que clamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Camino por las calles de aquella ciudad ¿o pueblo? Las personas a su alrededor se le quedaban mirando fijamente por unos instantes antes de desviar la mirada avergonzados en cuanto se chocaban con sus fríos y negros ojos. Esto solo provocaba que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran levemente, como una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Todas esas miradas no le afectaban o sorprendían de ninguna forma, siempre era así, miradas de curiosidad, miedo, respeto, deseo y un largo etcétera.

Las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón junto al traje sin ninguna imperfección, el ala de su fedora cubriendo parte de su rostro y el cigarro entre sus labios le daban un aura misterioso e intimidante al igual que elegante y atrayente ¿contradictorio? Mucho.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

La doctora sonrió mientras terminaba con los exámenes correspondientes, dejando sus utensilios de trabajo sobre la mesa para poder concentrarse en el infante. El pequeño castaño se mantenía en la mesa de exámenes haciendo leves movimientos para dar a entender que o estaba dormido mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar con curiosidad.

La mujer recibió unas prendas de una de las enfermeras para que pudiera ponérselas al bebé y llevarlo a la sala de maternidad para darle los cuidados adecuados. Unos grandes ojos grises, con puntos avellana, se fijaron en ella cuando se acerco con las prendas en mano; sus ojos habían comenzado a cambiar su color al definitivo. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a cambiar al bebé con un enterizo y un gorrito de color azul marino; tomándolo en brazos para poder salir de la habitación.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Sus ojos escarlata recorrieron los cuerpos que se extendían a sus pies, marcas y heridas de katana se esparcían por los cuerpos de las personas mientras la sangre brotaba de estos manchando el blanco piso del lugar. La katana en su mano derecha estaba bañada en sangre con pequeñas gotas cayendo desde la punta. Su pasos volvieron a sonar por el pasillo ignorando a los hombres que la seguían de cerca, habían mantenido la distancia par evitar, como la joven, terminar manchados de sangre.

Su mano izquierda paso por su rostro eliminando los rastros de sangre mientras la punta de su katana pasaba por el piso haciendo un débil sonido, dividiendo la sangre que se extendía por el piso. Los hombres caminaron a su espalda mirando a su alrededor ante cualquier movimiento. Una mueca se mantenía en el rostro de la peli plata no muy conforme con el cambio que había tenido su misión; sus objetivos habían sido reducidos a uno solo. Un bebé.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida _

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras recostaba su nuca contra el respaldo del sofá, la habitación estaba sumida en una completa calma y silencio, hasta el más mínimo movimiento podía ser escuchado. Su respiración era pausada y calmada, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero eso no era así; su mente estaba inmersa en diferentes recuerdos y en la idea que esos recuerdos habían instalado en su mente. Una mueca apareció en sus labios ante el recuerdo de una conversación en especifico, las palabras de, las que consideraba una de las personas más importantes en su vida, resonaron en su mente como un eco.

Una compañía; un aprendiz; un pupilo; un hijo; o cualquier otro tipo de compañía para no estar tan solitario. Una idea estúpida. Ese había sido su pensamiento cuando se la planeo ¿Para que querría un aprendiz? Ninguno de los aspirantes a ese puesto cumplía con los requisitos necesarios, no eran más que patéticos inútiles que aspiraban a más de lo que podían obtener ¿Una pareja? Eso sería inútil, no tardaría más de dos semanas en aburrirse o terminar por volverla loca; cualquiera que pase primero,

A veces pensaba que pedía demasiado de las personas a su alrededor o era demasiado exigente y sería imposible que cumplieran sus requisitos. Si, lo más probable es que fuera pro eso. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo, no ahora, estaba bien como estaba y no iba a cambiar por unas cuantas frases de nadie.

Chasqueo la lengua con molestia levantándose del sillón dejando el cigarro a medio terminar en el cenicero sobre la mesa ratona; tomo su chaqueta de la silla del escritorio y salió de la habitación de hotel. No sabía porque o con que sentido, pero necesitaba salir. Un extraño sentimiento parecía instalarse en su pecho como si le faltara algo y lo tuviera que buscar; negó con la cabeza ante esto, acomodando su fedora con su mano, salió del hotel de lujo directo a las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

_Lugar: Hospital Estatal, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

La respiración agitada de la mujer y su rostro de terror eran comprensibles al ver su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, _su sangre_, mientras su mirada recorría el lugar con temor. Con ayuda de sus brazos intento moverse, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta poder alcanzar una de las cunas más cercanas a ella, su mirada borrosa le impedía ver a las personas que entraron al lugar con anterioridad. Un alarido de dolor salió de sus labios, junto con unas gotas de sangre, en el instante exacto que una katana atravesaba su espalda arrebatándole al vida.

El peli plata miro el cuerpo en el suelo sin sentimiento alguno, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo y tranquilo mientras extraía la katana del cuerpo inerte en el suelo; limpio su rostro manchado de sangre con una tela limpia que encontró en la habitación. Con unos cuantos pasos se acerco a la cuna, la misma a la que había intentado llegar la mujer, donde se encontraba un recién nacido de alborotados cabellos castaños y unos grandes ojos avellana. Los hombres a su espalda mantenían la mirada fija en cualquiera de sus movimientos, incluso cuando tomo al niño en brazos y caminaba a la salida de la habitación.

La joven avanzo por el pasillo sin atreverse a mirar al niño, aun cuando sentía sus enormes ojos avellana puestos en su persona, ignorando los pasos a su espalda de los tres hombres que la escoltaban. Pero no todo en este mundo es como uno lo planea o se quiere, presa de la tentación y sin poder evitarlo, su vista escarlata se desvió a los grandes ojos avellana, atrapándola en un enorme mar de chocolate, mostrándole la inocencia y curiosidad que esos dos orbes de mostraban.

**- Raggi** (Rayos) – siseo por lo bajo, desviando su vista a los hombres a su espalda que la miraron intrigados pero no les prestó atención. El agarre sobre el niño se intensifico, apretándolo contra su pecho con ademan protector.

Sus pasos aumentaron y, equivalentemente, los de los hombres hicieron lo mismo. En pocos minutos la entrada del Hospital se alzo ante ellos, quienes la atravesaron sin dudarlo. El frió y silencioso exterior los recibió con sus oscuros brazos envolviéndolos en la tranquilidad de la noche. Pero como todo, siempre hay un final. El sonido de los motores y las yantas de camionetas los alertaron y, sin darles tiempo a nada, seis camionetas se estacionaron frente a su posición, de estas bajaron varios hombre vestidos de negro con armas en mano, apuntándoles.

O por lo menos los tres hombres que escoltaban a la joven lo veían de esa forma pero al desviar su vista a su _escoltada_ ya no había rastros de esta. La peli plata, aprovechando la distracción, había sido envuelta por la niebla que producía su katana desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche; llevándose al niño con ella.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora Desconocida_

Su andar elegante y calmado parecía hacerlo resaltar entre toda la multitud de gente que parecía amontonarse en el centro de la ciudad cual ganado; su negra mirada pasaba por los rostros de todos a su alrededor, buscando pero sin saber a que o quien, solo buscando ¿Raro? Tal vez ¿Estúpido? No hacía falta ni dudarlo.

Soltó un bufido ante sus pensamientos, se sentía tan estúpido buscando algo sin saber _qué_, era como buscar una llave en una habitación oscura y solo la rendija de la puerta como único faro de luz. Chasqueo la lengua, esa situación no era muy diferente a su vida diario, claro que no se molestaba en buscar nada; solo se dedicaba a permanecer en la oscuridad mirando la luz que pasaba por la rendija de la puerta, sabiendo que era lo único que obtendría, la puerta no se abriría y él permanecería en la habitación encerrado y envuelto en la oscuridad.

Patético.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Una neblina invadió uno de los callejones de la ciudad mientras el cuerpo de una joven se podía traslucir en esta, entre sus brazos un bebé miraba a la joven con curiosidad sin hacer el menor ruido, como si supiera que no tenía que hacerlo. Su mirada escarlata recorrió el lugar, asegurándose de que estuviera completamente vacío antes de soltar un suspiro de cansancio, el agarre en el mango de su katana se aflojo un poco mientras su expresión decaía levemente. Unos pasos se escucharon por la calle cerca a su ubicación alertándola. Su agarre se apretó y el brazo que rodeaba al niño lo acerco más a su pecho.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo corrió al lado contrario de donde provenían los pasos siendo lo más silenciosa posible. Voces, maldiciones e injurias se escucharon en el instante que ella doblaba una esquina y se perdía entre la multitud. La niebla volvió a extenderse de la katana a su cuerpo ocultando las manchas de sangre y demás factores que la puedan hacer llamar la atención, necesitaba pasar inadvertida y alejar al niño de la locura que se estaba desatando en la ciudad.

Miro a su alrededor buscando donde dejar al bebé, no podía entregarlo a cualquiera, así como tampoco a las personas que se estaban peleando a unas calles de su ubicaciones; tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Su respiración se hizo levemente agitada pero su rostro imperturbable no lo demostró y siguió su camino entre la multitud ajena a lo que sucedía en las sombras de la ciudad. Su mirada se perdía a su alrededor, no sabía que hacer con el bebé y llevarlo con ella no era una opción.

Se alejo lentamente de la multitud de personas hasta uno de los callejones allí cerca, cerciorándose que nadie la siguiera, se introdujo en el frió callejón. Su mirada recorrió el lugar, no muy segura de la decisión que había tomado, dejar al niño en aquel lugar en la espera de alguien que pudiera cuidarlo, le parecía peligroso y arriesgado. Se encamino al fondo de aquel lugar mientras se sacaba la gabardina que la cubría del frió y envolvía al bebé con la misma.

Movió un poco todo el bulto de basura que había en el lugar haciendo un pequeño lugar para el bebé en donde nada que lo lastimara o enfermara pudiera llegarle, envolviéndolo lo mejor que podía con su gabardina para resguardarlo del frió por el mayor tiempo que se pueda. Se levanto y comenzó a alejarse del pequeño sin importarle el exponerse al frió con su ropa tan ligera; dio una última mirada a su espalda antes de suspirar.

**- Spero che ci incontreremo di nuovo, cielo piccola.** (Espero nos encontremos de nuevo, pequeño cielo) – susurro dando una última mirada a donde estaba el pequeño antes de salir del lugar y comenzar a correr al lado contrario a donde se estaba desatando la lucha.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Dio una larga calada al cigarro entre sus labios antes de tomarlo con su dedo índice y medio expulsando el humo entre sus labios, era consciente de las miradas sobre su persona en ese bar de lujo en el centro de la ciudad, aun así su mirada permanecía perdida en algún punto oscuro de la habitación; su mano libre tomo el vaso de Burbon, sobre la mesa, tomando un largo trago de la bebida disfrutando la de sensación de escozor que dejaba en su garganta a medida que pasaba a su sistema.

No tomo en cuanta de las miradas de curiosidad y deseo que le dirigían algunas mujeres, y hombres, en el lugar, ninguno de ellos era de su interés; aunque claro, nada parecía ser de su interés en ese momento. Soltó un bufido ante la sensación de incomodidad que lo invadió, como si no debiera estar ahí, la idea de estar buscando algo volvió a su mente una vez más, a pesar de haber intentado marginarla en lo más recóndito de su mente. El vaso volvió a la mesa, estaba completamente vacío, junto a unos billetes. Tomo su saco y se encamino a la salida del bar, ya ni siquiera tenia deseos de tomarse un trago, ese maldito sentimiento de necesitar algo lo estaba consumiendo.

Acomodo su fedora con su mano derecha mientras cruzaba la puerta de entrada y el frio exterior lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, un fuerte viento paso entre la multitud levantando más de una melena en el proceso. Miro por debajo del ala de su fedora la dirección que el viento tomaba antes de suspirar y comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección, como si él fuera un ciego y el viento fuera el guía hacia la luz; o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

La joven de largos cabellos plata camino por uno de los callejones de aquella ciudad desconocida para ella, su respiración agitada y el sudor frió que recorría su frente delataba el cansancio y fatiga que la consumía. Apoyo uno de sus brazos contra la fría pared, sin importarle que el frió traspasara la fina tela que cubría su piel y la helara, con su mano libre sostenía su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Dio unos pocos pasos más antes de levantar su rostro con sorpresa y, con todo el esfuerzo y energía que le quedaba, se enderezo para recibir a sus _escoltas_.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Llego hasta un callejón sin salida mirando el lugar con la molestia pintada en su cara, solo a él se lo ocurría seguir el viento y terminar en ese putrefacto lugar; se sentía como un idiota iluso. Chasqueo la lengua ante sus estúpidos pensamientos, se sentía idiota al pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, algo extraño pudiera pasarle y rompiera su monotonía pero eso no pasaría. Su único presente y futuro era este, vivir como un asesino, siempre en la sombra, siempre en soledad; nada cambiaría eso.

Se encogió levemente de hombros ante la voracidad de sus pensamientos, nunca le habían afectado tanto como en ese instante, ese efímero instante en el que había tenido la mínima esperanza de encontrar una razón en su solitaria existencia. Negó con la cabeza ante su debilidad, no podía darse el lujo de sostener la idea de alguna esperanza, por más efímera que fuere, no era algo que estuviera a su alcance.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar y volver al hotel, no tenía sentido esperar lo imposible; o eso pensaba. No logro dar la media vuelta cuando se escucho un gimoteo en el oscuro lugar; levanto su vista recorriendo con su oscura mirada el lugar, buscando el origen de aquel sonido. Dio un paso al interior del callejón sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, esperando volver a escuchar el sonido y confirmar que no había sido su imaginación.

Hay estaba otra vez el gimoteo, esta vez más alto que el anterior. Se mantuvo en su lugar sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor buscando el origen del sonido, una opresión en su pecho le hacía pensar que lo que había estado buscando era _eso_, los que sea que estuviera causando los sonidos. Dio unos cuantos pasos más sin poder evitarlo, parecía como si sus pies caminaron solo hacia lo que sea que estaba oculto en la oscuridad. Saco la mano de su bolsillo mientras terminaba de llegar al final del callejón quedando sorprendido por lo que miraba ante él.

Apretó su puño con fuerza al ver al pequeño niño en medio de aquel lugar envuelto en una manta y una gabardina negra, la cual parecía tener manchas de sangre a simple vista para él estando acostumbrado a las manchas de sangre sobre la tela negra. El pequeño infante se removió incomodo mirando al mayor con ojos llorosos, soltando algunos gimoteas, estirando uno de sus brazos como si deseara que lo tomara.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomar al infante, sacudiendo un poco la gabardina que lo cubría para sacar la basura pero al final se resigno y tiro la gabardina y lo cubrió son su propio saco. Lo miro mientras el pequeño parecía estar dispuesto a llorar en cualquier momento pero una mano adulta pasó por su mejilla, limpiando una pequeña mancha en esta, llamándole la atención y mirando al adulto con curiosidad.

Miro al infante durante un instante antes de dar media vuelta y salir de aquel oscuro lugar para ir directo al hotel, su mirada pasaba de tanto en tanto al infante, quien no había dejado de mirarlo mientras las lagrimas en la comisura de sus grandes ojos avellana iban desapareciendo.

_Lugar: Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Unos cuantos pasos se escucharon por el callejón, la joven de cabellos plateados mantenía la espalda recta y la frente en alto esperando por aquel hombre, quien no tardo más de unos minutos en aparecer frente a ella. Su cabello negro azabache estaba atado en una coleta baja y unos lentes de armazón fino se posaban sobre el puente de su nariz, ocultando sus ojos azules bajo una capa de vidrio. Una sonrisa burlona se mantenía en sus labios, manteniendo un porte elegante y recto, su traje blanco se mantenía impecable y sus manos se entrelazaban a su espalda.

**- Piccolo Natsume **(Pequeña Natsume) – _saludo_ el hombre sin borrar su burlona sonrisa mirando a la oven directamente a sus ojos escarlata – **Spero che hai compiuto la tua missione **(Espero hayas cumplido tu misión)

**- Se **(Si) – fue su corta respuesta sin la menor duda en su voz, mirando directamente los orbes azules

**- Ti sembra di essere teso **(Pareces estar tensa) – susurro el hombre dando algunos pasos hacia la muchacha caminando a su alrededor analizándola detenidamente, en ese mismo instante un grupo de tres hombres se hacían ver entre la oscuridad de la noche – **Anche se, é la mia immaginazione. Non c'é ragione di pensare che non hai compiuto la tua richiesta giusto? **(Aunque, será mi imaginación. No hay motivo para pensar que no has cumplido tu encargo ¿verdad?) – susurro en el oído de la muchacha pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, mientras la sonrisa burlona se extendía por sus labios.

**- L'ordine é stato adempiuto, come previsto**(El encargo fue cumplido como se estipulaba) – mintió sin el menor remordimiento o duda, no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás en su decisión y menos si eso implicaba sellar el destino de un niño inocente, que solo nació en el momento, lugar y familia inadecuados.

Una risa suave se escucho por todo el lugar mientras el eso sobre sus hombros desaparecía, al igual que los hombres que los rodeaban. En menos de un minuto había vuelto a quedar completamente sola en el callejón con un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación. Cubrió su boca para cubrir la tos que salió desde su garganta mientras que con su otra mano se sujetaba de la pared para no caer. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios apoyando su espalda en la pared y dejándose caer lentamente hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, por su mente solo pasaba la imagen del pequeño bebé que acababa de salvar de una muerte seguro. Solo deseaba que estuviera en un lugar a salvo, lejos del destino que lo persigue.

_Lugar: Hotel Estrella, Namimori, Japón / Hora: Desconocida_

Cubrió con su mano parte de su rostro intentando aclarar sus pensamientos e intentar entender sus propias acciones y decisiones; el pequeño infante estaba recostado sobre la cama completamente dormido, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras de su pequeña salía su aliento y volvía a entrar. El mayor se mantenía a un lado de la cama mirando al menor dormir plácidamente, aun no terminaba de entender cómo es que había llegado a esa situación; su fuerza de voluntad había sido reducida a nada cuando la idea de dejar al niño en un orfanato fue desechada antes de siquiera terminar de planificarla. Un nuevo suspiro abandono sus labios mientras se alejaba de la cama hasta una cantina en un rincón de la habitación.

Sirvió un vaso de Burbon sin volver su vista a la cama, donde descansaba el bebé, necesitaba tiempo para pensar su próximo movimiento; y rayos que tenía que ser cuidadoso. No era como si pudiera tomar una decisión como si nada, se quedara cuidando del niño y criarlo como si pudiera formar una familia. Eso era una fantasía. Una tonta estúpida y encantadora fantasía. Chasqueo la lengua ante su propio pensamiento, no estaba en condiciones de pensar o desear algo así ¡Era un asesino! ¡Un maldito asesino que se ganaba la vida matando! Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, no podía hacerse cargo del niño pero al mismo tiempo _deseaba_ hacerlo, como si algo dentro de él lo llevara a querer protegerlo.

Un gimoteo lo alerto de que el pequeño había despertado y aprecia clamar su atención, la cual no tardo en darle, mirando al pequeño infante remover, tal vez a él. Estiro una de sus manos hacia el rostro le pequeño, sentándose a un lado de la cama, recibiendo una mirada avellana ante su tacto. Por ese efímero instante, la idea de alejarse del niño, le resulto aberrante; un fuerte deseo crecía en él y parecía imposible de detener, como si estuviera luchando contra su propia naturaleza. Sin poder detener sus propios actos, o que su cerebro le diera las instrucciones para detenerse, tomo al pequeño infante en brazos, dejando que el pequeño jugara con sus dedos, en un afán de distraerlo.

- Esto es una locura. Lo sabes ¿verdad? – susurro mirando al niño como si este pudiera entenderle y responderle.

Una muy vaga sonrisa se asomo por sus labios ante la atenta mirada del infante, quien parecía negarse a soltarle la mano, en cambio, sujetaba con fuerza su dedo índice a pesar de lo pequeñas de sus manos. Paso su dedo índice por el rostro del pequeño, pokeandole a nariz, provocando una risa al infante quien movió sus bracitos con alegría.

- Supongo que no hay forma de evitarlo… - la sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande sin dejar de jugar con el pequeño, que a cada instante reía aun mas – Te llamare Tsunayoshi.

Ante la última frase el infante la miro curioso, y casi podía jurar que había ladeado su cabeza como si le preguntara que significaba, aunque el tampoco lo entendía. El nombre había surgido en su mente como si se lo hubieran susurrado en el oído, solo sentía que el niño debía llamarse así; y no sería la primera vez que le hiciera caso a su loca mente ese día.

Mi nombre es Reborn y me encargare de hacerte un muchacho grande y fuerte – sentencio levantándose, y levantando al niño por los debajo de los brazos, poniéndolo a su altura para sonreírle recibiendo una inocente y brillante sonrisa de regreso junto a unos pequeños brazos queriendo alcanzarlo, como si desearan abrazarlo.

Si, lo más probable es que se estuviera volviendo loco ante solo pensar en hacerse cargo del niño pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ya estaba hecho, el niño estaba bajo su cuidado y nada lo podía cambiar. Cuidaría del niño con su propia vida, si hiciera falta, nada podría lastimarlo, no mientras este con él.

Si, ahora sentía que aquella habitación oscura en la que estaba encerrado, entraba uno pequeña luz para permitirle buscar la llave de salida.

Continuara…

**.:::::.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado [8D]… Lo hice con todo mi amor y cariño (?)

Ante cualquier duda no duden en decírmelo y si ven alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia, también. Antes de que tengan alguna pregunta o se preocupen por decir que tendrán que esperar 32 capítulos para llegar a donde estaban en "La voluntad de Vongola", pues ¡NO!… Iré "uniendo" varios capítulos como para hacerlos más largo, e incluso de ponga más detalles [*w*], así que antes de que se den cuenta ya estarán en donde que se quedaron con los capis... Wiiii [*o*] –toda emocionada (?)-

Y eso fue todo, se cuidan y espero sus reviwes que son el motor que me inspira a seguir [*^*]… Tengan cuidado, coman chocolate y sigan viendo YAOI! [8D]

Nos vemos~

_**Arrivebercci~**_


End file.
